a page has turned
by alchemilla31
Summary: Kalau tahu ini yang akan terjadi, sudah pasti Honebami tidak akan segan memberitahu saudaranya. Tidak juga akan menutup mata untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. alternate universe. oneshot. shounen-ai. mikahone, tsuruichi, anmitsu. drama romance w/ crime. kinda tragedy.


**a/n:** inspired by comic strip AU dimana ichi-nii yang-sangat-ganteng melawan tsurumaru ( weibo[titik]com/1756342053/CvPKulmIT?type=comment#_rnd1440340070607) adegan tsuruichi di sini ngikutin ituuu aaaaa. meski akhirnya ceritanya jadi meleber ke mana-mana sih ._.

 **warns:** AU, shounen-ai, OOC, typo. ide ngaco. noble families. imajinasi. total fiktif. heu. inspired by plot asli juga sedikiiiiiiiiiiiit meski diubah-ubah dan diringkes lol. oh iya, nama klan diambil dari nama sekolah pembuatan pedang mereka tapi ada juga yang dicampur-campur biar ringkes (?) :'3

 **pairs:** mikahone, tsuruichi, anmitsu—iya cuma tiga, tokoh-tokoh lain cuma pembantu ._. huhu soalnya fokus akan pada tsuruichi dan mikahone dan juga ichinamahone sebagai para awataguchi galau ;w;

 **genre: DRAMA, ROMANCE,** with crime. Crimenya sedikit di sini. Fokus pada romance. Oke? Sip.

 **disclaimer** _ **:**_ Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus dan DMM

.

.

* * *

Cahaya bulan menyusup tanpa perlawanan dari rangka bingkai besi pelapis jendela dan jatuh menimpa paras tak bercela milik pemuda menawan itu, memantulkan kilatan pada permukaan bening kornea pelapis iris dari mata teduhnya.

Bersandar pada selusur jendela, siluet sarat gambaran akan keanggunan itu kini tengah menyampirkan helaian surai biru tua yang terhempas sapuan angin malam ke balik telinga. Sebuah _revolver_ terselip rapi dalam saku belakang celana, pisau-pisau lipat kecilnya juga tersedia di balik kemeja, meski dapat diprediksi dalam waktu dekat ini benda-benda itu tidak akan tersentuh. Asap rokok mengepul dari dua sisi bibir tipisnya, nampak sekali ia hanya menghabiskan waktu.

"Mikazuki."

Namanya terpanggil seiring dengan tempo setengah cepat dari langkah sol sepatu yang mengkilat dan membalut kedua tapak kaki si pemilik suara. Tsurumaru Kuninaga muncul dan menyunggingkan senyum asimetris seraya mengedikkan kepala. Sesaat kemudian Mikazuki menarik satu sudut bibirnya tipis sebagai respon. Tak perlu bertukar kata lebih jauh, punggung pemuda itu turut menegak seraya mengikuti langkah Tsurumaru untuk melangkah menjauh dan menjajak suatu tempat yang tersentuh penuh oleh bias cahaya bulan—luar gedung tempat mereka berpijak.

Terlihat beberapa manusia berbalut seragam keamanan telah terkapar di dekat kaki mereka ketika mereka melangkah, semua sistem keamanan telah lama dimatikan hingga mereka bebas berjalan.

Suara decit roda mobil berkecepatan tinggi menembus selaput gendang telinga, Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru berhenti melangkah ketika mobil itu perlahan berhenti tepat di hadapan keduanya. Dalam hitungan detik pintu mobil terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Kogitsunemaru yang telah kembali bersiap untuk menekan pedal gas ketika pintu mobil kembali tertutup.

Pria dengan surai panjang berwarna putih itu melirik sekilas pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, " _Pachi_ ~"

Suara sirine mobil polisi di belakang sontak terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kogitsunemaru menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam.

.

* * *

.

"Ini jelas pernyataan perang dari klan Sanjou serta para klan lain yang bersekutu dengan mereka." Izuminokami Kanesada melempar kasar lipatan koran pagi dengan torehan _headline_ yang sudah berkali-kali ia lihat sebelumnya pada media _online_ maupun televisi. "Mencuri berkas-berkas rahasia dari gedung parlemen nasional sama saja meminta hukuman mati dari mahkamah agung. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?!"

"Setidaknya tidak ada pejabat penting yang menjadi korban, Izuminokami." Kasen Kanesada berusaha menetralkan emosi adiknya, mengingatkan kembali bahwa fokus terbesar harus jatuh pada pindaian efek setelah kejadian.

Mereka adalah klan-klan khusus pendukung parlemen yang bertugas untuk melindungi tokoh-tokoh penting negara. Mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menangkap para kriminal itu tetap menjadi urusan orang-orang yang menjabat di Departemen Kepolisian, meski tentu saja mereka mempunyai hak penuh untuk membantu _._ Bukan rahasia umum bahwa klan Sanjou telah banyak melakukan ulah akhir-akhir ini dengan mengatasnamakan revolusi dan semacamnya, namun apa yang mereka lakukan tak ubahnya hanya pemberontakan dengan polesan kriminalitas. Seolah negara ini kembali pada masa-masa haus kekuasaan seperti ratusan tahun lalu.

Namun satu hal yang membuat para klan pembela parlemen ini merasa terpukul adalah satu fakta bahwa klan Sanjou dan beberapa klan pengikutnya dahulu juga termasuk klan pendukung parlemen. Mereka semua saling mengenal dan mempunyai hubungan baik sebelum klan-klan itu terbagi menjadi dua kubu karena munculnya perbedaan prinsip.

"Omong-omong, apa ada balasan pesan dari Hitofuri?" Kasen kembali bertanya pada Namazuo yang terduduk tak jauh dari posisinya.

Perwakilan klan Awataguchi itu hanya menggeleng singkat. "Ichi-nii sedang tidak ingin diganggu, sibuk meneliti kenapa sistem keamanan gedung parlemen yang ia buat bisa dihancurkan."

Tampak saudara dari Namazuo Toushirou yang bersurai putih, kini terduduk di samping Namazuo, turut menambahkan alasan. "Karena Kuninaga itu selalu bisa membobol sistem apapun yang Ichi-nii buat."

Belum ada suara yang sempat menanggapi karena pintu perlahan kembali terbuka dan memunculkan siluet Yamatonokami Yasusada. Ekspresi pemuda itu masih tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berarti ketika langkahnya perlahan memasuki ruangan. Suasana tidak begitu baik, terlihat dari guratan wajah Yasusada. Terlihat seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam dan menahan di bagian dalam rongga dada.

Horikawa memutuskan untuk memberikan reaksi pertama, "Yasusada, a-aku yakin Kashuu-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini—"

Kepala Yasusada seketika menoleh kepada Horikawa, terlihat mata nyalang biru itu mulai berkilat tajam.

Horikawa memutuskan untuk kembali membungkam bibirnya.

"Kami sudah mengambil beberapa sampel dan meneliti—" nada yang dikeluarkan masih sedikit kasar meski suara Yasusada menipis, terlihat ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosinya, "—bahan peledak untuk membuka brankas-brankas itu dibuat oleh Kiyomitsu. Aku sangat mengenali rakitannya."

"Jadi rumor Kashuu-san telah bergabung dengan klan Osafune itu benar?" Namazuo bertanya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin Yasusada akan kembali meledak karena baru saja mengetahui fakta yang mati-matian selalu pria itu sergah. Klan Osafune dengan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sebagai kepala klannya itu adalah kaki tangan klan Sanjou yang cukup terkenal dan Yasusada sangat tidak ingin bahwa rumor mengenai Kashuu itu menjadi nyata.

"Ya. Si bodoh itu telah bergabung dengan klan Osafune." Suara getir Yasusada menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar tersebut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tak bisa menahan isakan yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tahan. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Yamatonokami Yasusada bukan berasal dari klan ternama seperti halnya para klan Horikawa dan Awataguchi. Mereka bergabung dengan klan Kanesada sejak bertemu dengan Kasen dan Izuminokami yang menyukai bakat mereka dalam aplikasi teknis dan teori penyelidikan serta beberapa ilmu lain. Hingga pada akhirnya satu tahun lalu Kashuu nyaris gagal dalam misi yang mengakibatkan pemuda itu nyaris meregang nyawa karena racun mematikan yang terabsorpsi melalui udara.

Mungkin saat ini Yasusada akan sangat berharap bahwa lebih baik saat itu Kashuu mati saja karena pria yang sangat penting baginya itu kini hidup dengan efek racun itu yang menggerogoti jantungnya—yang malah semakin membuatnya menderita. Ayah Kasen dan Izuminokami, sebagai kepala klan Kanesada, dengan tegas memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Kashuu dari klan Kanesada. Beliau menganggap pekerjaan semacam ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi orang seperti Kashuu—otot jantungnya yang melemah bahkan sudah membuatnya kesulitan hanya untuk menaiki tangga. Kashuu Kiyomitsu telah dikeluarkan oleh klan Kanesada dengan maksud baik, namun Kashuu selalu menganggap hal ini sebagai suatu celaan karena menganggap dirinya telah tidak berguna.

Puncaknya pada suatu malam ketika Kasen dan Izuminokami dikejutkan oleh kepanikan Yasusada saat menemukan kamar Kashuu telah kosong dan nomor ponsel pria itu telah tidak lagi digunakan.

"Ini semua akan berakhir, kan?" Yasusada mengusap matanya, sesungguhnya lebih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Kita akan menghentikan mereka, bukan?"

.

* * *

.

Bibirnya menyesap anggur putih itu lagi sebelum pintu di hadapannya perlahan sedikit terbuka lebar, dalam hitungan detik memunculkan sosok yang sudah ia tunggu. Garis bibir Mikazuki Munechika membentuk senyum lembut, mata teduhnya beradu dengan sepasang manik berwarna _black olive_ milik lawannya.

"Masuklah, Honebami."

Helaian surai putih pemuda berparas elok itu berderai ketika langkahnya terayun dengan cepat. Dua tangannya terangkat tanpa berkata apa-apa, merengkuh, dan melingkari pinggang Mikazuki dengan cepat. Erat. Seolah tak ingin pemuda ini lepas darinya. Honebami perlahan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Mikazuki ketika dirasakannya tangan pemuda itu balas mendekapnya dengan lembut. Detik bergulir lambat, namun ia tetap membiarkan kehangatan yang menjalar untuk menenangkan meski hanya sementara. Belum ada kata yang teruntai. Hanya sayup-sayup suara angin yang berbicang dan menyusup melalui jendela yang masih terbuka.

Sebelah tangan Mikazuki terangkat dan jemarinya menepuk kepala Honebami dari belakang. Kelopak mata turun menutupi iris biru. Sesaat memuaskan dirinya untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Honebami yang tak sengaja tersibak. "Aku tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun."

Honebami memundurkan tubuhnya, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Bibirnya bergetar seiring dengan kepalan pada dua telapaknya yang menguat. "Kau brengsek, Mikazuki." Namun ia tetap kembali mendekat dan mengunci bibir dingin milik Mikazuki dengan bibirnya. Adrenalinnya mengalir deras serta jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat seiring dengan Mikazuki yang mulai membalas pagutannya dan memberi ritme baru. Tangan dan bahunya masih gemetar oleh emosi. Ia menahan napas dalam jangka waktu lama, lumatan itu berhenti. Terengah, dengan pandangan yang tak terjemahkan artinya, bibirnya terbuka tipis. "Kau brengsek..."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jawaban itu mengalir bersamaan dengan embusan napas kecilnya, polesan senyum getir masih tak terlepas dari pahatan wajah sempurna itu. "Maafkan aku."

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lagi diterima oleh klan Awataguchi setelah apa yang kalian perbuat!" dua telapak tangan Honebami mencengkeram kemeja milik pemuda di hadapan. Matanya memandang tajam pada lapisan iris biru tua itu yang masih nampak tenang. Namun untuk kali ini Honebami meminta kepeduliannya meski hanya segelintir. "Kau tetap membuatku merasa sebagai pengkhianat karena sampai saat ini aku masih tidak memberitahukan markas klan Sanjou, brengsek. Berhenti menyiksaku seperti ini, Mikazuki."

Jeda sejenak usai ia menguntai kalimat dari membran tipis di sudut bibir. Sembari berusaha menyimpulkan detik-detik yang berlalu dalam rengkuh keheningan itu sebagai masa-masa penantian. Mikazuki menghirup napas sedikit kasar. Barisan kata berseliweran dalam kepala, namun ditahannya dalam faring untuk menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Honebami."

Rangkaian kata itu bukan kali pertama menembus indera pendengarannya. Namun Honebami tetap menunduk seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita bisa mengulang lagi apa yang telah kita lakukan jika kau tetap tinggal di sini bersamaku. Aku akan menerimamu sebagaimana apa yang Mitsutada lakukan pada Kashuu." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, menempatkan jemari di bawah dagu Honebami dan mengangkat wajahnya. Perlahan, ia menyapukan ibu jari dari ujung ke ujung bibir ranum itu.

Honebami menghela napas penuh kegamangan. Haruskah ia jatuh, terlena, dan menghamba pada ekspresi menawan itu? Pria ini adalah orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah Honebami tahu, namun juga pria yang selalu bisa membuatnya tak pernah berhenti membuatnya memohon dalam hati. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengoyak harga dirinya menjadi jatuh bahkan bisa tak berbekas. Pada akhirnya Honebami hanya bisa merasakan dua kepalan tangannya di sisi tubuh yang semakin menguat disertai dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan.

Senyum getir melengkung di paras Mikazuki kemudian, "Baiklah jika kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak menjawab _tidak._ " Honebami mendesis, "Hanya saja, belum saatnya."

Suatu pernyataan dari Honebami yang membuat dua bola mata Mikazuki melebar. Tawa renyah kemudian mengalun dari dua sisi bibirnya sebelum Mikazuki kembali mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir dan wajah milik pria yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Sejenak indera penglihat mereka saling beradu pandang sebelum Mikazuki kembali merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, tangannya menyapu lembut setiap helaian halus yang tersibak. "Kau berjanji?"

Hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi jawabannya.

Namun tak ada yang bisa melumpuhkan senyuman penuh kesenangan dari Mikazuki yang terpahat.

.

.

Segelas air putih masih tergenggam di tangan, Kashuu Kiyomitsu baru saja ingin kembali beristirahat ketika mendengar suara familier dari kamar Mikazuki.

Dan ia merasa Honebami Toushirou masih bertingkah persis seperti ingatan segar yang dimilikinya. Meski sejujurnya Kashuu luar biasa terkejut ketika mengetahui selama ini Honebami masih berhubungan dengan Mikazuki bahkan setelah klan Sanjou menyatakan keluar dari jajaran klan elit penopang pemerintahan. Kashuu sangat tahu bahwa loyalitas pria bersurai putih itu patut dipertanyakan. Meski tentu saja ia tak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh. Sebagai kepala klan Sanjou tentu saja Mikazuki bukan seseorang yang bisa bertindak di luar nalar, terlebih mengenai Honebami.

Sesaat seluruh perhatiannya teralih pada suara pintu utama yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Matanya memincing, sedikit terheran ketika melihat area berisik di lantai satu. Ookurikara dan Tsurumaru terlihat pulang dengan membawa seseorang sandera yang nyaris dibalut dengan ikatan tali pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dua alisnya sontak terangkat nyaris dramatis saat mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah sang ketua majelis rendah, seorang fenomenal yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilindungi oleh klan Horikawa.

Kashuu mendengus geli sembari mengayunkan langkah untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Keributan pasti akan terjadi pada markas lamanya esok hari.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, masuklah." Yasusada mengulas senyum ketika melihat tiga perwakilan klan Awataguchi yang bertandang ke kediaman Kanesada, suatu rutinitas yang jarang sekali terlewat.

"Wah, sepi sekali." ujar Namazuo, pandangannya menerawang. "Di mana Kane-san?"

"Rumah sakit." Yasusada menjawab seraya membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi untuk mereka, tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai sapaan. "Horikawa-kun terkena serempetan peluru, sedangkan Yamanbagiri-kun sedikit patah tulang di tangan. Meski ada Yamabushi-san juga yang menemani dua adiknya di sana tapi Kane-san tetap ingin menenemani para klan Horikawa. Kasen-san baru menyelesaikan urusan pada Departemen Kepolisian, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. "

Ichigo mengangguk akan penjelasan yang sangat rinci dari Yasusada, meski raut wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Penyerangan tadi malam pasti dilakukan oleh para petinggi klan Sanjou dan Osafune."

"Mungkin mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu." Namazuo menerka sekilas, karena mungkin Kunihiro bersaudara itu akan sangat gampang melumpuhkan anak buah klan Sanjou dan Osafune hingga mungkin memang harus para petinggi yang langsung terlibat. "Firasatku mengatakan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai akhir."

"Itu poin yang tadi malam sempat kami bicarakan." Yasusada menimpali, nampak mewakili apa yang ingin dikatakan klannya. "Tentang _akhir_ yang mereka inginkan."

"Revolusi?" Honebami melemparkan kalimat yang mungkin masih menimbulkan kernyitan dahi. "Maksudku, revolusi dari sudut pandang mereka. Yang kutahu mereka hanya ingin merusak parlemen yang sekarang. Mereka bahkan sudah mencuri data-data rahasia dan juga menculik ketua majelis rendah yang rumornya akan dicalonkan menjadi perdana menteri nantinya."

Yasusada mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu lagi pada gedung parlemen nasional?"

"Seharusnya mereka tidak akan melakukannya karena Ichi-nii sudah mensterilkan lokasi gedung dan sedang menambahkan inovasi pada sistem keamanan sebelum para anggota majelis dapat kembali bekerja." Namazuo menyergah.

Dua alis Yasusada terangkat, "Tapi waktu itu kau bilang Kuninaga akan selalu bisa menguak sistem keamanan yang dibuat oleh Hitofuri-san?"

"Penemuan akan terus dikembangkan. Kami berusaha." Ichigo tersenyum, sedikit mengusap matanya yang tampak lelah akibat kinerja yang diforsir selama dua hari terakhir. "Yang pasti dengan hal ini mereka sudah bisa melumpuhkan kinerja parlemen selama beberapa hari."

.

* * *

.

"Aku akan menginap di sini bersama Namazuo dan Honebami. Kalian pulanglah. Yagen, sampaikan apa yang telah kita pelajari pada kegagalan sistem sebelumnya dan inovasi baru kita pada Nagasone-san." Ichigo tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk kepala adik-adiknya satu persatu untuk salam perpisahan hari ini. Gokotai dan Akita nampak masih tak begitu rela untuk beranjak dan selalu menanyakan kapan ketiga kakaknya akan kembali lagi ke rumah. Ichigo tidak berbohong bahwa ia tidak begitu mengetahui jawaban pastinya, hanya meyakinkan bahwa ada dirinya dan kedua adiknya yang lain ini akan baik-baik saja.

Nampak Akashi Kuniyuki dari klan Rai yang menjemput mereka dengan mobil beserta dua adiknya yang telah menjadi teman dengan para bocah klan Awataguchi sejak lama. Mungkin Ichigo bisa bernapas lega ketika mereka telah pulang bersama dengan klan yang telah lama menjadi kepercayaan Awataguchi.

.

* * *

.

"Mereka masih di sana." Kogitsunemaru melipat dua tangannya dengan tatapan yang masih tak lepas dari layar kecil yang tersambung dengan kamera pengintai dari gedung parlemen nasional. "Apa Osafune Kuge jadi menjalankan rencana—oi, Mitsutada!"

"Hnn." Yang dipanggil nampak menguap lebar seraya meregangkan otot tangan. "Jangan buas begitu, Kogi-kun. Aku sudah semalaman lelah sekali menjaga Pak Tua itu, tahu? Tenang saja, malam ini semuanya akan tuntas."

Tsurumaru muncul membuka jendela kecil mobil yang menjadi markas sementara. Kacamata hitam dinaikkan sampai ke atas kepala. "Hei hei, ada informasi penting apa lagi? Kamera terakhir kita itu akan mati. Ichigo pasti menyadari lokasi kamera itu sebentar lagi."

"Lagi?!" Iwatooshi tampak terkejut, "Hahh, tidak bisakah sekali-kali kau menciptakan sesuatu yang permanen?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh seraya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dengan bantuan Kashuu nanti akan bisa. Sudahlah, tenang saja. Hei, Ima-chan, kau sudah siap belum?"

"Hmm?" Bocah laki-laki itu mengikat rambutnya seraya memiringkan kepala, "Aku sudah siap bahkan sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Hahaha."

Ishikirimaru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan napas sejenak. Dua tangannya sudah ada satu perangkat yang sedaritadi ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Dibaliknya ada Kashuu yang sedang merekatkan jaketnya, kali pertama ia menghadapi udara luar seperti ini. "Hati-hati, Imano. Ah, dan Kashuu akan memberitahumu sebentar bagaimana kau harus menyalakannya."

.

* * *

.

"Honebami."

Dua bahu itu sedikit terangkat dalam keterkejutan ketika suara Namazuo menyentak selaput gendang telinganya, pandangan yang ia edarkan pada pemandangan luar melalui jendela langsung beralih pada siluet Ichigo dan Namazuo yang entah sudah berapa lama telah menatapnya untuk meminta perhatian. Diliriknya Namazuo yang menyeringai kecil karena menyadari Honebami sedikit tidak fokus. "... ya?"

"Jangan melamun." Dua sudut bibir Ichigo tertarik seraya melangkah mendekat, satu tangan terangkat dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu. "Temani Namazuo sebentar dan kuminta selesaikan laporan yang besok harus kita serahkan pada sekretaris majelis rendah. Aku akan ke lantai atas untuk mengambil sesuatu."

Bola mata Honebami berpendar pada jam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. "Apakah Ichi-nii akan lama?"

"Hm?" Langkah kaki Ichigo berhenti selama beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku sebentar."

Pintu tertutup, kendati demikian pandangan Honebami masih tak lepas dari tempat dimana Ichigo berpijak tadi. Pita suaranya mengering dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali terdiam.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini, Honebami?" Namazuo bertanya, matanya masih fokus pada berkas-berkas referensi, tanpa memandang pada saudaranya itu.

Afirmasi ringan berselaput manis kebohongan, sebuah jawaban yang tak menipu siapapun. Seharusnya Honebami bisa dengan mudah melakukannya ketika Namazuo baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai awal mula intimidasi. Tapi seluruh perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan kini tenggelam begitu saja. "Siapa ... _mereka_?"

"Sanjou, dan juga Osafune." Lugas. Namazuo kali ini mengalihkan fokus untuk menatap saudaranya. Betapa Honebami berharap akan sangat menyenangkan jika Namazuo bisa melantunkan tawa geli yang menggantung di udara kendati memasang nada yang tidak membuatnya nyaman seperti ini. "Atau perlu kutekankan lebih jelas? _Mikazuki_."

Honebami memalingkan wajah. Entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan melihat Namazuo yang nampak tidak menaruh amarah pada setiap gestur dan kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, _kyoudai_? Dan kau tahu? Aku terlalu baik untuk belum memberitahu semua ini pada Ichi-nii."

Jeda sejenak.

"Maaf—"

"Padaku?"

"Namazuo, tolong jangan memojokkanku."

"Aku tidak memojokkanmu."

Honebami kembali terdiam. Cemooh mengisi dengus, seolah hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini."

Manik hitam itu fokus pada lekuk cembung berlapis lensa bening itu kembali.

"Setelah Ichi-nii kembali aku ingin kita keluar dari sini secepatnya, Namazuo."

.

* * *

.

Dahi mengernyit mewakili pikirannya yang mengeruh. Mungkin Ichigo butuh istirahat setelah dua hari hanya tidur selama beberapa jam. Bahkan untuk menemukan beberapa buku yang ia cari di perpustakaan gedung ini saja butuh waktu lima belas menit, padahal ia sudah merasa tahu di rak bagian mana buku itu terselip.

"Ah … aku tidak menyangka akan ada suatu momen dimana wakil kepala klan Awataguchi kurang berhati-hati dalam menjaga diri."

—dan buku-buku di genggamannya sontak berjatuhan serta menimbulkan bunyi debam mengerikan, bergema di sepanjang lorong, menyusul ekspresi terperangah tak percaya saat bola mata emas itu melirik tanpa menolehkan kepala ke arah seseorang yang menyentuhkan moncong pistol pada samping kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih tenggelam dalam geming sempurna, berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali seluruh syarafnya yang baru saja mengalami kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan hari ini.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sehingga melupakan penjagaan terhadap dirimu sendiri, Ichigo. Dan orang lain sepertiku akan mengambilnya sebagai suatu keuntungan." Suara pelatuk yang dilepas kemudian terdengar, dari sudut matanya Ichigo bisa melihat seringai seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga di sampingnya. " _Checkmate_ …"

Detik berselang dan bergelanyut dalam keheningan selama sepersekian detik sebelum Ichigo menghela napas. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku yang kurang berhati-hati dalam menjaga diri. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengira kau lagi-lagi bisa merusak sistem keamanan yang baru saja kupasang tiga jam lalu."

"Memiliki kekuatan fisik tidak berarti mempunyai intelegensi yang rendah."

Dingin besi dari pistol itu masih terasa di kepalanya. "Kau benar. Dan karena itu juga kuharap kau ingat—"

Tangan Ichigo bergerak cepat seiring dengan badan yang memutar sembilan puluh derajat, mencengkeram dan mendorong keras tangan Tsurumaru serta mengamit pistol dari jemari sang penyerang dalam satu gerakan. Sementara sebelah tangannya maju dan bertandang pada leher Tsurumaru, mendorongnya ke belakang dengan kasar—debam keras terdengar seiring dengan badan itu yang terjatuh. Cengkeraman di leher Tsurumaru masih menguat sementara ujung pistol itu diselipkan pada helaian poni di hadapan dan menyentuh dahi.

"—orang yang tidak menyukai kekerasan sepertiku bukan berarti tidak mampu melakukannya."

Untuk sesaat Tsurumaru hanya bisa terbius dengan paras seseorang di hadapannya ini yang berubah liar dalam waktu singkat. Sorot dari lensa berlapis iris keemasan yang senada dengan miliknya itu terlihat menajam, surai-surai biru itu sedikit terjatuh mengikuti gravitasi ketika bergerak condong, sesaat Ichigo Hitofuri tampak seperti seorang Adonis dengan inkubus yang sesungguhnya. Tak ayal seringai timpang perlahan terbentuk oleh garis bibir Tsurumaru, menyadari ia telah mendapatkan pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius, Ichigo. Aku bisa balik melawanmu karena kau bahkan tidak mengunci lengan dan kakiku—"

"Aku bisa menembakmu saat ini juga."

Tsurumaru tertawa lepas. "Ya, ya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kuninaga?"

Dua alis Tsurumaru menaik, "Tidakkah kau ingin memanggilku Tsurumaru seperti dulu lagi, hm?"

Sekali lagi Ichigo menekan ujung pistol itu pada dahi Tsurumaru, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Garis bibir itu menurun tipis selang beberapa detik kemudian. Guratan wajah Tsurumaru kembali mengeras, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk melempar pistol miliknya dari genggaman Ichigo. Persetan. Jika hanya sebuah pistol, ia mempunyai di balik beberapa jaketnya. Kau pikir siapa Tsurumaru Kuninaga? Ia kembali bangkit dengan mudah meski Ichigo masih menahannya sekuat mungkin. "Jangan gegabah, Ichigo. Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari gedung ini."

Ichigo tersentak ketika tangannya tergenggam dengan kuat, berkali-kali ia mencoba melepaskan diri namun tak ayal cengkeraman itu malah semakin kuat.

"Adik-adikku masih ada di sana!"

Tsurumaru menghela napas berat, "Honebami telah mengurus Namazuo, aku yakin mereka sudah keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lepaskan aku!"

Namun ketidakmengertian itu semakin nampak ketika dering ponsel Tsurumaru tak henti-hentinya berdering dan membuatnya hilang fokus. Terlebih ketika mengingat pesan terakhir yang sampai padanya beberapa menit lalu bahwa Imanotsurugi sudah melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia sedikit lengah ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo terlepas dari cengkeramannya dan berlari menuju tempat adik-adiknya berada.

"ICHIGO!"

Pintu _lift_ telah tertutup.

.

* * *

.

"Di mana Tsuru-chan?!" Imanotsurugi tak bisa lagi untuk menahan lengkingan nada suaranya yang menaik. Jauh dari kepedulian semu, anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap pada jam yang terus menjalankan jarum detiknya. "Beberapa menit lagi gedung itu akan meledak dan dia berjanji akan keluar sepuluh menit lalu! Tooshi, jawab aku!"

Kashuu yang tak melewatkan satupun untaian kepanikan dari bocah itu hanya bisa memijat dahi, tidak berniat untuk membantu Iwatooshi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Meski dalam relung hatinya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang yang sangat dikenalinya masih ada di dalam sana.

Mungkin ... jika Yasusada berada di sana ia juga akan sepanik Imanotsurugi.

.

* * *

.

"Ichi-nii!" Namazuo melambaikan tangan ketika melihat siluet kakaknya yang kembali.

Ichigo mengembuskan napas lega, tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangkat kedua tangan dan mendekap dua adiknya itu dengan erat.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini..." Honebami kembali berujar.

Rangkaian kata itu sudah bukan kali pertama terdengar, namun Namazuo dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak ingin lagi bertanya karena Honebami sudah mengambil langkah cepat terlebih dahulu, berharap kedua saudaranya itu mengikuti.

Tidak menyangka bahwa detik berikutnya, sebuah ledakan dahsyat menggema dari lantai bawah, membuat lantai yang dipijaknya berguncang dan seluruh lampu yang ada di lorong padam. Seharusnya jika gedung ini tidak disterilkan, jeritan panik dan kaget menggema akan memenuhi lantai atas. Namun dengan minimnya jumlah orang di sini, yang ada hanya pekikan kecil dari Namazuo yang terkejut disertai dengan beberapa petugas keamanan yang turut menghambur keluar. Sementara itu Ichigo masih terpaku, otaknya berusaha meregistrasi apa yang terjadi, tangannya dengan refleks menggapai dinding untuk berpegangan sementara lantai masih berguncang.

Teriakan melewati telinganya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, hingga Ichigo menyambar tangannya dan menarik dua adiknya dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai—

 _ **DHUAR!**_

Teriakan panik terenggut keluar dari tenggorokan Namazuo, matanya terbuka lebar, nyalang memandang sekelilingnya.

Satu ledakan lagi. Terdengar dekat—

"Honebami!"

Ia mendengar Ichigo berteriak panik, membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan matanya melebar. Di hadapannya terlihat langit-langit ruangan ambruk—beton dan kayu, serta kaca meluncur ke bawah, memblokir area penglihatannya—menutupi sosok Honebami yang tiba-tiba terlempar dan terpisah beberapa meter dari dua saudaranya. Di hadapannya, bongkahan-bongkahan beton besar menimpa peralatan dan berbagai properti lainnya, meremukkan apa saja yang ada di bawahnya, menghimpit jeritan pilu para petugas keamanan yang tak bisa lari dari maut yang mendadak menjemput, memerangkap setiap sudut tanpa jalan keluar, memercikkan darah ke segala penjuru, menghiasi pandangan Namazuo dengan warna merah yang menyapu segala sudut dengan abstraksi yang mengerikan—bagaikan cat minyak di atas kanvas, seperti perpaduan dengan warna-warni dedaunan gugur di luar sana—oranye, kuning, marun.

Dan ia baru menyadari Honebami tiba-tiba jatuh terperosok karena lantai yang dipijaknya kini tak lagi kuat, retak, dan patah karena hancurnya penyangga. Saudaranya—terjatuh.

"Honebami!" Tangan Namazuo secara otomatis terulur namun tentu saja saudaranya itu tidak bisa meraihnya.

Beberapa reruntuhan kembali terjatuh.

"Namazuo, merunduk!"

Dan semuanya gelap.

.

* * *

.

Iwatooshi memeluk Imanotsurugi yang sudah berteriak karena Tsurumaru juga belum terlihat. Lantai bawah telah hancur sementara tinggal menunggu detik membawa ledakan lain dan membuat gedung itu ambruk.

"Iwatooshi-san." Kashuu memanggil sejenak, sedikit meminta perhatian. "Aku juga tidak melihat Munechika-san sedari tadi."

.

* * *

.

Kalau tahu ini yang akan terjadi, sudah pasti Honebami tidak akan segan memberitahu saudaranya. Tidak juga akan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Tanpa sadar ia telah meremehkan. Pikirnya, mereka semua bisa dengan cepat keluar dari gedung ini dengan alibi lain. Namun apa yang terjadi—

"Honebami? Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Mendadak ia terpekik keras, tubuhnya terlonjak ke posisi duduk. Panggilan tadi menariknya paksa kembali pada kenyataan mengerikan di depannya. Rasa takut menghantamnya keras, menyebabkan air berkumpul di kelopak matanya dan meluncur menuruni pipinya bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Kepanikan menyerbu otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi—apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan—di mana dia—di mana Namazuo dan Ichigo—

Matanya menelusuri sekelilingnya perlahan-lahan. Reruntuhan beton dan besi... serpihan kaca yang menggores tangannya...—hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada sosok di dekatnya.

"Mi—Mikazuki…"

"Lihat aku, Honebami..." ada sinar penuh determinasi di mata yang kali ini jauh dari kata teduh, "Jangan panik, tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita berdua masih hidup."

Honebami mengerjap—ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Refleks, pemuda itu bergerak, memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sekeliling.

Dan rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, mengeluarkan seluruh oksigen dari paru-parunya. "Ahk..." ia mengerang—dadanya terasa seperti dibakar. Ia yakin beberapa tulang rusuknya pasti patah. Ia harus berhati-hati bergerak.

"Hei, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau tadi terlempar cukup jauh." Tangan Mikazuki mendarat di pundaknya, dan Honebami memfokuskan pikirannya pada suara itu. Bernapas pelan-pelan dan teratur, ia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya dan sontak matanya melebar.

Ia baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi pemuda itu bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Jelas sekali kalau Mikazuki sedang melindungi lengannya—tunggu dulu, ia belum bisa melihat secara jernih apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa ... tangan kananku patah...," katanya pelan. Sebuah senyuman pahit muncul di wajahnya saat ia melanjutkan, "Hanya saja... aku tak bisa merasakan kaki kananku ..."

Pandangan Honebami bergerak menuju kaki Mikazuki—dan matanya terbeliak.

Mikazuki tak mungkin bisa bergerak.

Sebuah bongkahan beton besar menghimpit kaki kanannya, darah menggenang di bagian itu. Dan Honebami tahu, kaki Mikazuki tentu hancur di bawah himpitan sebuah bongkahan yang mungkin beratnya lebih dari ratusan kilogram.

Saat itu Honebami menangis untuk kali pertamanya di hadapan Mikazuki.

"Kenapa kau berniat melindungiku, bodoh?! Seharusnya kau tidak masuk ke sini dari awal!" Honebami menahan isakannya, meski matanya luar biasa memanas. Mungkin jika ia tidak berada di sini, Mikazuki tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini—begitu juga dengan dua saudaranya. Semua ini salahnya. "Saat aku terjatuh, aku tahu kau juga terjatuh bersamaku ... kau sempat menggenggam tanganku—"

"Sudah tidak sesakit tadi..." sergah Mikazuki cepat, tidak ingin membuat Honebami terus bicara, seraya mengulas senyum lembut seraya menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi halus di hadapannya. "Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kuminta kau cari pertolongan di luar, Honebami."

"Tapi—kau …"

"Ssh." Dipandanginya setiap garis wajah yang ada di hadapannya yang membuat pahatan begitu sempurna. Rambut putih cemerlang yang terurai, setengah basah oleh keringat, membingkai wajah itu—kendati demikian paras itu tetap cantik. Bibir merah muda ranum yang sudah berkali-kali disentuhnya kini tampak tak bisa lagi membentuk garis datar. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan terselip ketika mengetahui Honebami mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tentu saja Mikazuki tidak bisa—

"Maafkan aku, Mikazuki." Honebami bergerak mendekat, dua tangannya disentuhkan pada dua pipi pria di hadapan. Mengabaikan nyeri di tulang rusuknya yang menyerang. Ia kembali menautkan bibir Mikazuki dengan bibirnya, seolah mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih berada di sini. Mereka ada di sini, terlepas oleh apapun kondisi yang telah terjadi. Dahi mereka bersentuhan sejenak sebelum Honebami mengulas senyum lembut yang menenangkan. "Aku akan mencari bantuan dan akan kembali."

"Kau suka sekali membuat janji." Mikazuki terkekeh geli, "Kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu sebelumnya."

"Kali ini akan kutepati."

Percakapan itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar jerit suara Namazuo yang tiba-tiba menggema.

.

* * *

.

Yasusada langsung keluar dari mobil beserta dengan para anggota klan Kanesada serta klan Koutetsu, beberapa mobil polisi dan tim evakuasi telah datang. Di sana ia berlari terengah hendak mencari tahu apapun informasi tentang tiga petinggi klan Awataguchi yang terperangkap di dalam reruntuhan gedung itu.

"Yasusada."

Langkahnya terhenti.

Suara itu—

"Kiyomitsu…"

Di sana ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluk seseorang yang telah mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya menjadi luar biasa tidak menentu. Saat ini ia sangat ingin mendekap Kiyomitsu erat, bahkan tidak ingin terlepas. Tapi Yasusada tidak bisa menahan bibirnya yang gemetar ketika nama itu mengalir keluar dari dua sisi bibirnya. Kiyomitsu … Kiyomitsu … Kiyomitsu yang telah gagal ia lindungi, Kiyomitsu yang tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya, namun Kashuu yang dulu saat ini telah menganut paham yang bertolak belakang dengan prinsipnya.

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Yasusada yang mendarat pada pipi Kiyomitsu. Dan Kiyomitsu sama sekali tidak melawan, karena Yasusada sudah tahu bom itu adalah rakitannya.

"Apa kau puas dengan ini semua?!" Yasusada nampak murka, meski suaranya masih terjaga karena ia tak ingin melihat ada polisi di sekitar hingga tidak ada kecurigaan. "Aku memang telah gagal melindungimu, dan aku sudah meminta maaf ratusan kali atas kondisimu yang terus melemah … tapi untuk mencelakakan ketiga Awataguchi itu—kau keterlaluan! Tidak ada yang pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu, Kiyomitsu!"

Kashuu hanya terdiam, kalimat-kalimat perlawanan terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kejadian ini bukan direncanakan, mereka hanya ingin melemahkan parlemen dengan merusak semua penunjang kinerja yang telah ada, bukan mencelakakan ketiga Awataguchi itu—namun kalimat pembelaan pun tak akan berguna dengan kondisi Yasusada yang seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Kiyomitsu menjawab tanpa memandang. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi pada keluarga Kanesada."

Yasusada nyaris terisak, campuran rasa kesal dan kecewa memenuhi rongga dada. Berdentum-dentum sekaligus menyesakkan secara bersamaan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama lagi, jadi kali ini aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum—"

Dua tangan Yasusada merengkuh tubuh Kiyomitsu dengan cepat, gerakannya sarat keputusasaan. Bahunya mulai gemetar hebat ketika Kiyomitsu balas melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Yasusada, membalas pelukannya. Gumpalan rasa bersalah itu kembali mengguyur keduanya, membanjirinya dengan penyesalan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebab utamanya. Suasana begitu kompleks dan berkecamuk sehingga sulit bagi mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Namazuo ingat akan rasa panas saat ia terlempar—ia menjerit keras hingga tenggorokannya terasa lebih kering dari pasir, dan kemudian, punggungnya membentur dinding. Begitu keras sampai seluruh persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya terhentak keluar.

Pandangannya bereaksi lebih dulu—kehilangan fokus dan menggelap.

Sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, Namazuo masih bisa merasakan suatu beban menimpanya—tepat di pangkuannya—namun sebelum ia bahkan bisa berpikir dan mengira-ngira apa itu, ia jatuh pingsan.

Dan saat membuka mata, Namazuo berdoa—sungguh-sungguh berdoa—agar ia tak pernah membuka mata.

Di pangkuannya, terbaring dengan sudut yang tak normal. Lengan kanan tertindih tubuhnya sendiri—kakaknya jatuh tertelungkup. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Namazuo melebar. Bukan itu yang membuat mulutnya membuka dan sebuah jeritan histeris terenggut dari tenggorokannya.

Punggung Ichigo terbakar—bukan, bukan seperti kulit yang terbakar yang kadang ia lihat jika keluarga Awataguchi bermain terlalu lama di pantai, tapi kulit yang hangus terbakar. Hitam seperti arang, mengelupas. Dan di tengah punggung Ichigo, melintang dari pundak kirinya hingga ke pinggang sebelah kanannya, adalah sebuah luka panjang yang membanjirkan cairan merah dan lengket, menghiasi seperti cat merah di atas kanvas hitam.

"Ichi-nii…"

Ketakutan menangkap seluruh syaraf yang menghubungkan ke otak, dan seketika Namazuo menjerit. Histeris. Tangannya yang merah oleh darah Ichigo mencengkeram kedua lengan kakaknya yang matanya tertutup itu—tak bergerak, demi Tuhan, kakaknya tak bergerak—matanya terbeliak lebar, seakan ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ada di hadapan matanya itu terekam dalam sudut memorinya yang terdalam, meskipun batinnya setengah mati meneriakkan agar matanya menutup saja, memblokir pemandangan mengerikan itu...

Di tangannya. Darah Ichigo ada di tangannya—merah, merah, merah. Merah seperti kelopak bunga mawar. Punggung Ichigo—bagai diselimuti kelopak mawar... merah yang juga menyelimuti telapak tangannya, mengotori kaus lusuhnya, menggenangi lantai porak poranda tempatnya terduduk lemas—

 _Ichi-nii … Ichi-nii…_

Benar—sesaat sebelum ledakan, bukankah Ichigo baru saja menjemputnya dan Honebami di kampus? Bukankah Ichi-nii baru saja akan membelikan mainan baru untuk Akita dan Gokotai besok pagi setelah semua ini selesai? Bukankah Ichi-nii akan menghadiri acara di festival sekolah Midare dan Yagen untuk berbangga hati melihat hasil karya adik-adiknya di sekolah—

Kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang—

"Tidak.. tidak..."

Darah itu membentuk aliran sungai kecil di punggung Ichigo, menuruni lekuk sisi tubuhnya, melewati pangkuan Namazuo dan menetes jatuh membentuk danau merah di lantai.

Mimpi buruk.

Tuhan, ini mimpi buruk, bukan?

"Namazuo! Namazuo! Kau di atas sana?"

Secercah rasa lega menyeruak ketika ia masih bisa mendengar suara Honebami. Saudaranya masih hidup, rasanya ia ingin bangkit dan memeluknya—ingin berbagi ketakutannya yang mengoyak jalur pikirannya saat ini.

"A-aku di sini … dan Ichi-nii—"

Ada tangga berjarak tak jauh dari posisinya, sebentar lagi Honebami akan muncul dari sana. Tepat pada saat suara keras tiba-tiba menggelegar, dan mata Namazuo melebar melihat patahan-patahan besi dan beton serta batu-batu yang mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari kepalanya terjatuh ke bawah dan memporak-porandakan tangga di hadapan hingga hancur nyaris tak berbekas. Seolah gravitasi masih belum sempurna menarik seluruh benda jatuh ke bawah.

Namazuo tersentak, matanya beralih dari hujan batu, kaca dan beton, pada bahu kanannya—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sebuah kepingan kaca sepanjang tangannya hingga siku tertancap dalam pada bahu kanannya. Aliran sungai berwarna merah menuruni lengan kanannya, memercikkan bercak-bercak merah menghiasi wajah Namazuo serta beningnya kepingan kaca yang tertancap di bahunya. Namun ini sama sekali tidak terasa sakit dibandingkan dengan keheningan yang melanda indera pendengarnya.

Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak terasa sakit dibandingkan dengan kebingungan akan dirinya yang tidak lagi mendengar derap langkah yang beberapa detik lalu akan menyambanginya. Di mana—di mana saudaranya?

"Honebami …?"

Suaranya kembali gemetar hebat, meski demikian ia tetap maksa untuk menaikkan nada suaranya.

"HONEBAMI!"

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak menjawab?

"HONEBAMI! Kau mendengarku?!"

Senyap.

Sesaat cairan bening dari mata Namazuo menelesak keluar dengan hebat, otaknya tak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir. "Kkkh…" Namazuo terisak, kembali tak bisa bersuara dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kemeja merah kakaknya, seolah ingin dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini.

.

* * *

.

Seandainya Tsurumaru berhasil membawa Ichigo keluar, mungkin—tidak akan seperti ini. Jarak lantai yang membatasi Ichigo serta dua adiknya itu cukup jauh dan membuang waktu. Dan ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri, bahkan tidak sempat melihat Ichigo untuk yang terakhir karena pria itu tidak membiarkan _lift_ untuk turut membawanya.

Ledakan pertama mengejutkannya, membuatnya beku dan terpaku di tempat. Ia sempat mendengar jeritan dan teriakan panik berakumulasi menjadi satu dengingan yang tak dapat ia mengerti—kemudian ledakan kedua terdengar, dan ia berputar ketika mendengar beberapa petugas keamanan berteriak. Mendadak runtuhan bongkah-bongkah besar beton meluncur ke bawah dan mengisi jarak pandangannya. Ia hanya punya waktu untuk menarik satu napas tajam sebelum ledakan ketiga terdengar; dan mendadak, kakinya sudah tak lagi menapak di lantai, melainkan menjejak udara kosong, tubuhnya melambung ke atas oleh angin ledakan yang luar biasa—Tsurumaru bisa mendengar udara di telinganya berdesing keras, membuat telinganya sakit—dan entah bagaimana, satu jeritan terenggut keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Jeritan itu tercekat di tenggorokannya saat punggungnya terpelanting terbanting ke bawah diikuti dengan bongkahan beton besar dengan sebuah pecahan kaca rangka bangunan yang mencuat ke bawah dan menggores lebar serta menancap pada dadanya.

Tsurumaru bisa merasakan pecahan kaca yang lebar dan tebal itu menembus dadanya dan menusuknya. Oksigen di paru-parunya melarikan diri dalam sekejap, cairan panas dan kental berkumpul di tenggorokan, memenuhi mulutnya dan tanpa menunggu berhamburan keluar, membentuk anak sungai berwarna merah yang mengaliri dagu dan lehernya, terus ke bawah hingga bermuara di danau darah yang terbentuk di sekitar pecahan kaca tebal yang menembus dadanya.

Dadanya terbakar—dan ia tak bisa bernapas.

Ia mencoba menarik napas—menelan kembali darah yang segera berkumpul di tenggorokannya. Dadanya terbakar dan otot-ototnya secara otomatis berkonvulsi ketika mengeluarkan pecahan kaca tebal itu dari dadanya. Mati-matian berusaha menekan rasa panas di dalam dadanya itu, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menarik satu napas pendek yang tajam namun gemetar.

 _Sakit—  
_  
Seluruh fibernya menjerit sakit dalam senyap sebelum getar ponsel yang ada pada saku kemejanya itu menyita perhatian. _Kogitsunemaru …_ pria itu menghubunginya. Tsurumaru memaksa tangan kanannya bergerak, jari-jarinya bergetar hebat. Setiap napas yang ditariknya membakar paru-parunya, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh berhenti bernafas, dan—

—ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan dingin ponselnya.

 _'Tsurumaru! Tsurumaru, kau bisa mendengarku? Di mana kau sekarang? Nyalakan GPS-mu, bodoh!'_

Pandangannya mengabur, dan ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, menarik napas dalam-dalam—kesalahan besar. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, membuat rasa panas di dalam dadanya yang tadi sedikit terlupakan kini kembali membara, dan Tsurumaru membatukkan keluar cairan merah yang tadi kembali ditelannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, namun sekuat tenaga tetap mempertahankan genggamannya—ponsel itu adalah harapan terakhirnya, dan ia tak boleh melepaskannya.

"Da..lam." Serak. Ia bahkan nyaris tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

 _'Oh, astaga, Tsurumaru. Bertahanlah, kami akan segera ke sana!'_

Ia ingin kembali membuka mulut, mencoba mengeluarkan suara, namun tertahan. Mengeluarkan satu isakan perih, Tsurumaru memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat gelombang sakit menerpa seluruh eksistensinya. "Ichigo… di mana…?"

 _'Hah?! Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Sialan, kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu dulu! Tidak akan kumaafkan jika kau mati sekarang, Tsurumaru.'_

Tsurumaru mencoba mengeratkan jemarinya pada ponsel itu, namun jari-jarinya terus bergetar—menolak perintahnya. Mengkhianatinya. Memejamkan mata, ia menyuarakan bisikan perih; "Sa—" Ponsel itu terselip dari jemarinya, dan jatuh ke beton tempatnya terbaring—terpental beberapa kali dan akhirnya berhenti—tepat di mana ujung jari Tsurumaru tak mampu meraihnya.

Ia belum mengembalikan Ichigo untuk memanggilnya 'Tsurumaru' lagi.

Ia … tidak ingin mati.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Langkah kaki berderap, memecah senyap. Gelap menyapa lelap—

 _—mereka yang berderai._

Hamparan surai biru muda yang terurai menari di belakang siluet bertubuh jangkung itu. Memacu langkah; menimbulkan gema ketukan tiap-tiap kali permukaan sepatunya membentur permukaan anak tangga dan merangkai irama resonansi pada dinding koridor. Minim tanda-tanda kehidupan sekarang terasa. Sangat berbeda dengan euforia gegap-gempita yang terakhir masih mengiringi jalanan pada perayaan festival musim panas.

"Midare." Suara Ichigo Hitofuri teralun ringan namun tegas ketika memberi perintah pada salah satu adiknya.

Yang diberi perintah menyunggingkan senyum, jemarinya lincah menekan kode yang dipakai sebagai pengamanan. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan kekosongan yang diduga. Yagen masuk terlebih dahulu, sementara itu Namazuo mengikuti dari belakang. Honebami mengambil arah berlawanan bersamaan dengan Gokotai yang sedang menjalankan misi pertamanya, Midare berada di belakang Gokotai untuk mengawali.

Sementara itu Ichigo masih mengenggam _revolver_ -nya erat ketika para adiknya mulai berpencar untuk mengawasi ruangan, hanya untuk mendapati satu tarikan tangan yang dengan kuat menariknya ke belakang—

—dan memberikan ciuman singkat namun penuh makna dalam pada bibir itu.

"Aku kembali berhasil menembus sistem yang kau buat, Ichigo."

Rahang Ichigo mengeras, kesal. Meski ia tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil untuk selanjutnya, Tsurumaru."

Kemudian Tsurumaru tertawa seraya melompat pada sisi jendela, melambaikan tangannya yang mengapit beberapa surat berharga yang telah dijaga sebagai rahasia walikota Chiyoda. Mata Ichigo terbelalak, kesal setengah mati.

"Tsurumaru!" Dengan bodohnya ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, berharap naïf bahwa Tsurumaru akan kembali dan mengembalikan surat-surat itu. Mendadak ia tak bisa berpikir lagi apa yang bisa melindungi semua sistem keamanan dari pembobolan Tsurumaru Kuninaga. "Tsurumaru! Kembali atau kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"Hmm. Tetaplah memanggilku, Ichigo. Maka aku akan datang lagi pada saat yang tepat! _Jaa_!"

Dan siluetnya menghilang pada kelam malam.

.

.

Mikazuki terkekeh geli ketika mendapat pesan dari Tsurumaru yang lagi-lagi telah berhasil melakukan pekerjaannya disertai selentingan cerita tambahan kecil yang menjadi bumbu dalam hari ini. Rasanya ia tak pernah merasakan Tsurumaru menjalankan misi sehidup ini—dan yang terpenting, tidak ada kegagalan.

"Ah!" Suara pekikan kecil tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Mikazuki menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Gokotai!" Midare tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik adiknya itu ke belakang punggungnya.

Ia baru saja akan menggerakkan rahang namun dalam hitungan detik sebuah pisau sudah terhunus ke arahnya—siap menusuk dengan jarak yang terpisah beberapa senti. Mikazuki mengerjap, jantungnya sempat terasa berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik ketika melihat sosok yang menggenggam pisau itu. Rambut putihnya yang terkibas oleh embusan angin malam, mata nyalang yang rasanya begitu asing namun sangat ia kenali.

" … Honebami?"

Pisau itu semakin mendekat. "Siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Selama beberapa saat Mikazuki hanya bisa mengembuskan napas berat, garis lengkung tipis pada bibirnya terbentuk. Pahit. Diliriknya Midare yang masih melayangkan tatapan tajam dan mengunci bibirnya—tak mengatakan apapun, begitu juga Gokotai. Padahal mereka _tahu_ , sangat tahu. Meski ia baru mengetahui kenyataannya sekarang—Honebami tidak mengingatnya.

Kemudian Mikazuki mengibaskan tangannya, mendorong dan membuat pisau itu terpelanting ke samping. Honebami tersentak, namun ia masih bergeming karena menyadari orang di hadapannya ini tak menunjukkan tanda akan melawan.

"Mikazuki Munechika. Salam kenal. Dan bersiaplah karena mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu kembali mengenaliku, Honebami Toushirou."

Punggung Honebami meremang, entah karena tatapan yang terhujam ke arahnya atau ada hal lain yang menjadi penyebabnya. Senyuman timpang dari Mikazuki membuat matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling, terlebih ketika tangan itu mendekat dan memberi usapan lembut pada sisi wajah Honebami. Hingga satu tarikan pada ujung bajunya dari Midare mengembalikan lagi kesadarannya, membuat Honebami bergerak mundur.

Mikazuki turut memutar langkah dan mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tidak sengaja Honebami bertanya, spontan, bahkan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan sensitif macam itu yang ia ajukan.

Langkah pemuda bersurai biru itu terhenti, kepalanya menoleh meski badannya tidak berbalik. "Ah, kau menyadarinya bahwa kaki kananku ini palsu? Aku akan menceritakannya di pertemuan kita selanjutnya—"

Honebami mengernyit tak mengerti, cengkeraman Gokotai semakin menguat. Dua tarikan pada sudut bibir Mikazuki masih tak terlepas.

"—untuk menagih janji-janji yang pernah kau berikan."

.

.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n** : Kasus-kasusnya kabur karena fokus cerita ini memang romance HAHAHHA /heh Intinya mereka tetep jadi musuh tapi mesra (?) Ada baper tapi pekerjaan masih nomer satu. Astaga gue nulis apa kenapa my sadistic side appeared *pusing* Yak, no one dies, yeay! Kecuali mungkin Kashuu yang memang kena penyakit jantung ._. Setting epilog sekitar tiga bulan atau lima bulan kemudian. Mereka berlima dalam masa pemulihan dan ada juga yang sudah pulih :') Iya ini campur-campurin lol. Maunya ngeringkes tapi nyaris dapet 7k begini *nangis* Iya yang amnesia honebami aja, kalo tiga-tiganya amnesia dan semi-amnesia aneh lol soalnya ini AU. danmaafkansayanggakmelibatkannakigitsunesajabingungsoalnya.  
Silent reader is welcomed and review will be soooo much appreciated uhuhuu thank you.


End file.
